


Final feliz

by Kikinu



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasta este momento no habías creído en los finales felices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final feliz

El Consejero Real entra en _tu cuarto_ , diciéndole a _tu padre_ que lo mejor sería que te explicaran todas las normas protocolares y un montón de cosas más de las que no entiendes nada.

El Rey niega con la cabeza, mirándote como si fueras el tesoro más preciado en esta tierra. Gothel solía mirarte como a un tesoro, pero no es lo mismo. Sabes que el Rey y la Reina no te miran con adoración por lo que puedes hacer, sino por quien _eres_.

Nunca te sentiste tan querida. Al menos no de esta forma. Tus _padres_ aún no te han soltado, tu padre tomándote de las manos y tu madre abrazándote por los hombros.

Eres la alegría que les habían quitado, eres _todo_ para ellos.

Eugene te sonríe desde su rincón junto a la puerta. Sabes que para él es extraño estar ahí. Bueno, lo que es extraño para él es estar ahí sintiéndose bien recibido, mejor dicho.

— Nunca podremos terminar de agradecerle, joven Rider. — dice tu padre, con esa voz profunda que posee.

— Lo mínimo que podemos hacer por usted es levantar todos los cargos en su contra. — dice tu madre, soltándote por primera vez desde que se reencontraron. Se acerca a Eugene y lo tomas de las manos, conteniendo un sollozo. — Muchas gracias por traernos a nuestra hija de vuelta, Flynn Rider.

Él asiente, dándole unas tímidas palmaditas en el hombro a tu madre, haciendo que ella ría para luego abrazarlo.

— De hecho, sus Majestades, mi verdadero nombre es Eugene Fitzherbert. Supongo que ya que renuncié a la vida criminal tendré que volver a mi nombre normal de campesino. — bromea, mirando hacia un costado.

Cuando Eugene vuelve a mirarte, sabes que nunca habrá un momento más perfecto que este. Tienes a tus padres, tienes al _amor_ de tu vida.

Hasta este momento no habías creído en los finales felices y no vas comenzar ahora: sabes que está felicidad _nunca_ tendrá fin.


End file.
